Vicious
by Miss Doll
Summary: a collection of mild Death Note horror stories
1. i shall never break it

Vicious 

a collection of mild Death Note horror stories

please enjoy for the author's sake, if not for your own

…

I Shall Never Break It

"Give me your heart and I shall never break it."

That voice. Those words. For so long L had desired to hear the thing spill from the boy's lips, to hear them proclaimed to him by the Yagami youth. Yet the sound of them sent uneasy tremors down his spine, like icy water dripping down his back. Light smiled sweetly and brushed L's hair from his face. It had been blocking his eyes, his wide, frightened eyes.

A glimmer of something silver flew through the darkness and L felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest. Quick precise cuts were made and L sensed he was bleeding. Looking up, he saw with horror Light removing his still beating heart.

Fainter and fainter the room began to grow and L was growing faint with it. He touched the wound and brought his fingers up to see them, red and slick. Watching with a dim sense of dismay, he looked on as he saw his beautiful, beautiful, yet utterly mad lover kiss and caress his missing organ.

The world's song of life began to fade slowly, until all that was left for L to hear was the steady rhythm of Light's chant,

"IshallneverbreakitIshallneverbreakitIshallneverbreakit…"

…

A.N. Hello again dear reader. It seems I've come again from hiding and have written a most eccentric bit of work. Oh dear, some times I think the lovely people who read my work may get frightened by the nasty little crazies I like to write, but alas, that is not so.


	2. mirror image

Vicious 

a collection of mild Death Note horror stories

before I am asked, no, I don't own Death Note, if I did it would have been bloodier, as my reader knows.

…

2. Mirror Image

It really was a lovely mirror. It had a silver frame the curled elegantly around its reflective glass and little rubles that spotted its curls. The surface was clean, unblemished, unscratched, like liquid perfectly untouched.

L had very little use for it. He had it put in the back room where it was very seldom used by himself. There was something that didn't sit right about it with him, so he refused to confront the thing if he couldn't help it.

Light, however, loved the mirror. He often looked in it and admired how nicely it suited him, his face being one perfect for a mirror reflection. Everyday he gazed into it and echoing the Wicked Queen, he would murmur softly so no one would hear a question of his fairness. Of course, his mind answered him as the mirror did;

"You are the fairest one of all."

L often found this amusing and teased the poor conceited boy to his wit's end about it. To him, looks were rather frivolous things that were easily dismissed. Often his jabs were ignored, largely due to the rude tone they had. Light didn't like teasing. It ruined his complexion.

Once, L had made a small remark that if, God forbid, Light should ever lose his precious mirror, he would fall to pieces. Light had come to the final straw and was so intensely bothered by this that he turned what was light-hearted (if not eerily truthful ) remark into a heated argument turning quickly into a fist fight.

Angry beyond belief, Light, attempting to prove L wrong, punched the mirror. The glass shattered and cut his fist, making it bloody. L rolled his eyes. The fight had gotten boring anyways and Light's immaturity was irksome at best. He turned boredly on is heels and continued forward. He would have continued this way if not for a horrible scream that erupted behind him.

He whipped around to see Light's eye had fallen out. But not just his eye, a giant chunk of the boys face, like a glass shard. Barely had he time to breathe that the boy shattered like the mirror, a million little pieces of Light scattered across the floor. It was useless to say really, but L felt it necessary any ways to make a final remark.

"I told Yagami-kun so."

…

A.N. Well, I suppose I'm the only one who found it funny…


	3. my sunshine

Vicious

a collection of mild Death Note horror stories

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

3. My Sunshine

The air smelled like the tar on the streets, though L could not be sure. The street was not viewable, seeing as the many bloodied bodies covered it. Their stench reached the far corners of the city, its empty alleys and peopleless parks and sidewalks foul with the smell of decomposing corpses. It was as if there was no end to the miles of limbs, torsos, and heads that scatered the streets, but L knew there had to be. There was only one other person in this bloody utopia, only one other living person keeping company with the lifeless walls of the buildings and storefronts.

Speaking of which, where was that person?

L stepped gingerly over the strewn carcasses, disgusted as one which seemed to have a stroke of life tried to grab at his pant's edge. He smashed its hand with his foot and allowed himself one little passing smirk as the the body crumpled back into death. He walked barefoot across the way, the entire time watching as the grey sky as the clouds passed in slow motion toward to horizen, glad to be gone of this city and its horrid atmosphere of despair. His black locks whipped around his face, blown by the winds that seemeed to also despair of the city and its presence only served to bother and annoy L. He wished he could destory it as quickly as he had destroyed the bones and flesh of the rotting cadavers, with easy fast blows.

L scoffed. Easier to kill a human than the wind, what a fair bit of irony that was.

He skipped his fingers across the wall of a building, looking at his reflection in the glass mirror of its windows. Seeing in the reflection his bloodied fingers, arms, and shirt, he thought of how frightening a figure he must have been, for whom would not be scared of a man with such a look as the one L had in his eyes.

His eyes skimed the streets as he whispered into the air a call to coax the person, the boy, out of his hideout, where ever it was. His voice was soft and carried gently on the air, hopefully reaching the ears of the boy, hopefully reaching him where ever he hid.

_'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...'_

It was so distant that L could barely hear it, but hear it he did. rom a far alley emitted a quiet response.

"L, is that, that you?"

L smiled. The low sound of his playmate's voice brought joy to his ears, but a frown painted itself upon his face. This game of hide and seek has playing precariously on his patience, he needed to find the boy now.

_'You make me happy when skies are grey...'_

Now the boy stepped from his hiding place amongst the shadows, his face visible to L as said man smiled frighteningly, tilting his head to the side in a sort of mock innocence. The boy edged closer, his features now apparent. Auburn hair fell across the face, in desperate need of washing (all that blood caked in it) and a cutting. It reached past his ears now, growing more and more. His skin was a healthy shade of pale, his fingers thin and gripped the sides of his slim waist. Back and forth did his caramel eyes dart, looking for something, anything, to get him from this bloody hell.

L held out his right hand, an alabaster appendage speckled with drying red. The boy reached tenatively for it, only to have his gripped tightly by L's. L pulled him closer, so that he was suspended in L's embrace, head resting on his chest. The boy wished he could sleep, but he worried that closing his eyes would make them harder to open.

They watched as the moon took over the colorless sky and make it ebony. The clouds bent to her will and became misty and mysterious. Silence filled the air and suddenly the two were alone, no decrepet bodies lying around them, their stench poisening the air. Just L and the boy watching the day become night, like a butterfly. L smiled at that, he hadn't seen a butterfly in so long. But, he thought to himself, rocking the boy in his arms, I've already got a beautiful creature right here. Softly, he sang a lullaby to the boy, telling it to him as if it were a story.

_'You'll never know dear...'_

Listening, the boy tried not to think about the other things. The blood shed, the cries, the scary monsters that seemed to come in the night to hurt the people, to hurt him, and L, L and his frightening face. The turn of his head when him asked him horrified what he was doing. The sound of his voice when he answered "I'm protecting you from the bad people" in a sweet voice, an echo of L's old voice, a mocking voice, a nasty voice, a not nice voice at all. He'd had been so scared, so scared as the people just kept dying and dying and dying. Tears pricked his eyes and he began to feel dizzy.

_'...how much I love you...'_

L, L loved him. It was so much love, that it seemed to terrify the boy, that someone could love so much. It was nasty, horrible, terrible what L had done, but L still loved him, and he still loved L. He still wanted L to craddle him in his arms, still wanted L to kiss him, still wanted L to sing to him at night so that he could sleep there in their nest in the high, high tower, huddled up next to L under the blanket. There they would stay, like lovers forever, just them to have love in a city of death.

"I'll always keep you safe Light-kun, for you are my sunshine."

Yes, he was L's sinshine and that was all he needed. The bodies meant nothing, not when it was just him and L. L and Light. Light and L. Two forever and ever.

_'So please don't take my sunshine away.'_

the end

A.N. I think this story is something like my Save story gone horribly awry. Still, it makes me sort of sad happy when I read it, because even creepy L has love.

yes, that is a really old song. I just love it, you can sing any way you like. I imagine that it would sound creepy to everyone else in that strange empty town, but to L and Light it's a lovely lullaby.

please review...


End file.
